role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Saiyan God
Super Saiyan God (スーパーサイヤ人ゴッド, Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo; lit. "Super Saiya person God") is a Saiyan transformation that surpasses Super Saiyan 3 and its predecessors. It is initially obtained through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, although it can be obtained through unknown methods of training--with Vegeta as a supposed case. History In an unknown period of time, there was an individual Saiyan was a righteous warrior with a good heart, who wanted to eradicate all the evil Saiyans of his race. Possibly the only true righteous Saiyan in existence before Goku and co., he was possibly also a Super Saiyan who collected the power of five other righteous Saiyans in the Super Saiyan God Ritual. He became the first Super Saiyan God, and the first Saiyan deity in existence. He fought and overwhelmed the Great Apes and evil Saiyans of Planet Vegeta, almost succeeding--but according to Shenron, his power ran out "as quickly as it came." It is shown in Dragon Ball Minus that the legend of the Super Saiyan God was one of the reasons why the tyrant Frieza committed the Genocide of the Saiyans. Thirty-nine years before the events of the Battle of Gods Saga, the Oracle Fish foretold the appearance of a Super Saiyan God to Beerus the Destroyer. This revelation is what hastens the Destroyer God's awakening in the film and the genesis of the events of Battle of Gods. Description How to Use To perform the ritual, the six righteous Saiyans gather in a circle, all holding hands in the process. The selected Saiyan to ascend will have the two Saiyans next to the target place their palms on the user's back, while the user faces away from the group. Next, instead of concentrating their ki into the body, they must "pour their heart" (inner light in the dub) into them. Blue aura appears around the group, shrouding each individual in the ritual. If done correctly, a yellow flame-like beam emitting from the group - in the dub, Beerus states it to be "divine energy" - shoots up into the sky, and golden colored clouds start to emerge. They began to spread across the blue sky, eventually covering it completely after a few minutes. The sea changes into a golden hue as well, becoming violent and forming huge whirlpools. At this point, the user begins to experience a significant amount of pain. A blue aura starts to appear from one of the Saiyans, eventually transferring it into the Saiyan who is about to become god through the other five Saiyans. After this, another beam shoots up from the one who absorbed the blue aura, which causes some of the clouds to dissipate and leave an enormous hole. The weather changes over and over in a matter of seconds, changing from rain, to hail, to a thunderstorm, to clear, during which a few days appear to pass, to snow, and clear again. The user rises up and becomes a pinkish-red silhouette of themselves. Next, the user becomes a shadowy figure, before emitting a huge light, and appearing again in their natural form. The end result is the user's ascension into the Super Saiyan God form. The form can also be obtained through unknown methods of training, by Vegeta's case. Appearance The Saiyan undergoes little changes from their base form to Super Saiyan God. Their hair and eyebrows, instead of the traditional golden-yellow has now completely changed to a violet, burning red. Their skin color slightly darkens to a reddish-beige, with a hint of pink. Their muscle mass is also slightly decreased from their base form, appearing skinny-like albeit their muscles are more defined. Like Super Saiyan 3, their clothes are illuminated off the energy radiating in Super Saiyan God. Their irises, instead of the traditional turquoise-green also change to the same violet-red color. When in aura, their aura appears extremely identical to real fire, as the aura is bright orange and red and appears just like fire. Unlike the standard Super Saiyan forms, the hair is simply illuminated by the light from the aura. Power Using this form transforms the user into an actual deity, instead of gaining godly power unlike its mortal successor, Super Saiyan Blue. This form grants the user with godly ki, a powerful form of ki used by deities in the Dragon Ball universe. They are then gifted with extremely powerful speed, strength, and overall capabilities, far more powerful than Super Saiyan 3. The form is great enough for users to fight extremely powerful gods at a decent level, as the form was capable on combating Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7, after he effortlessly toyed around with and easily defeated a Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Ultimate Gohan, Majin Buu, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and at the end of their fight, a supercharged Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta--and lastly, thought to defeat even a fusion between Goku and Vegeta. The sheer power of the form is powerful enough to be felt and send ripples throughout an entire universe. Along with the godly ki ''perk, it allows the user to sense godly ''ki ''and power from other opponents. When using this form, the user's energy, aura, and ''ki ''cannot be sensed at all by characters who do not possess godly ''ki ''or godly power, leaving the form completely undetectable. The form can also absorb any kind of attack with energy and cancel them completely. The form can also even heal the user from serious injuries. The form has a few minor drawbacks, and a serious drawback. It requires some time to get used to the form's power and fully tapping into it when used for the first few times. The form is also not powerful enough to fight extremely powerful gods or extremely powerful characters with godly power at a complete level or at their full power. The form also has an energy consumption that is fairly fast. While it has no strain at all which is very unique from the standard Super Saiyan transformations, the serious drawback is its time limit. Once the time limit has ran out, the form will completely disappear from the user and in order to access it again they must undergo the ritual once more, or if achieved through unknown methods of training, they will have to train to negate the time limit, which will lead to mastery of the form. Mastery After the form disappears, if the user can retain the experience, keep and absorb the power of Super Saiyan God into their base form, they will be in a state that allows them to use the power of Super Saiyan God in their base form at all times. They will not know how to drop out of his constant state, so training is required to get used to this state. Once they have mastered this state, they will have automatically mastered Super Saiyan God, which ceases the time limit completely and allows for seemingly indefinite use, and allows allows the user to transform into Super Saiyan God at will. Advancements * '''Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan '- Achieved when the user has mastered absorbing the power of Super Saiyan God into their base form, and transforms into a Super Saiyan--combining the power of Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God. **'Super Saiyan Blue' - Achieved when the user is a mortal Saiyan and mastered absorbing the power of Super Saiyan God into their base form, then transforms into a Super Saiyan--leading to Super Saiyan Blue. Used by Goku and Vegeta. **'Super Saiyan Rosé' - Achieved when the user is a true Saiyan deity, a Saiyan deity holding a divine position or a divine being with Saiyan capabilities, who masters absorbing the power of Super Saiyan God into their base form, then transforms into a Super Saiyan--leading to the extremely rare and unique counterpart of Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Rosé. Used only by Goku Black and Fused Zamasu. Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play